


Intimacy

by Katharos



Category: Prince of Tennis
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-06-08
Updated: 2005-06-08
Packaged: 2018-11-11 09:20:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,053
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11145504
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Katharos/pseuds/Katharos
Summary: Fuji considers a decision. Part of the same continuity as an earlier response to this requesthereAll you need to know is that Tezuka and Fuji are in university and living together.





	1. Chapter 1

Title: Intimacy  
Author: Katharos  
Fandom: Prince of Tennis  
Pairing: Tezuka/Fuji  
Request: for [](http://trixie-chick.livejournal.com/profile)[**trixie_chick**](http://trixie-chick.livejournal.com/), this [request](http://www.livejournal.com/community/fic_on_demand/175919.html/) Intimacy without smut.

Summary: Fuji considers a decision. Part of the same continuity as an earlier response to this request [here](http://www.livejournal.com/community/fic_on_demand/209119.html) All you need to know is that Tezuka and Fuji are in university and living together.

 

 

Once inside with the door safely shut behind him, Tezuka took in the state of their apartment and had to close his eyes briefly in resignation.

Hardly sany of the simple carpet was visible for the sea of typed paper that covered it. From his perch in the centre of the floor, Fuji glanced up and offered a welcoming smile. Other than that he didn’t budge.

Tezuka sighed and began to ease his way carefully between the numerous pieces of paper.

Revising together for every exam since junior high had taught him that Fuji felt he researched best when all his information was spread liberally over the floor around him, and that tidying it up would not please the other boy.

And that a displeased Fuji could find a thousand pointed little ways to make his displeasure known.

He finally managed to reach the small patch of clear carpet besides Fuji without stepping on too many of the papers, and the other boy shifted obligingly to make room for him to sit down.

Tezuka picked up a thick pile of paper stapled together and ran his eyes over the title sheet. The name of a foreign university was emblazoned across it. “What are you researching?”

“Hmm?” Fuji murmured distractedly. He was too busy watching Tezuka’s fingers intently as he flipped through the sheaf of paper. Tezuka suppressed a slight smile.

“Fuji?” he prompted.

Fuji reluctantly dragged his gaze upwards. “Ah, you know the department is affiliated with a number of overseas universities? They’re offering a student exchange for next year. My tutor suggested I’d do well to apply.”

“Will you?”

Fuji considered for a moment. “I think so, yes,” he said finally. “It would be a shame not to take advantage of the program, and it does sound… interesting.”

Tezuka nodded. “Be sure to join any tennis club or society they offer. Don’t become lax.”

“Of course,” Fuji agreed demurely. He looked up at Tezuka from underneath his eyelashes. “You should take care not to run to flab while I am away too, Tezuka.”

“I may have to increase my exercise routine to compensate, yes,” Tezuka returned calmly, without missing a beat.

Fuji chucked, delighted, and then tucked his head proprietarily into the curve of Tezuka’s shoulder. Tezuka cast him a slightly amused look but said nothing of it, besides shifting his body slightly so Fuji would rest more comfortably as they went through the papers together. 


	2. Depth of Stillness

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tezuka/Fuji. A moment, years on

Title: Depth of Stillness  
Author: Katharos  
Rating: G  
Fandom: Prince of Tennis  
Request: trixie_chick, intimacy without sex <http://www.livejournal.com/community/fic_on_demand/175919.html>  
June Day 3

Summary: Tezuka/Fuji. A moment, years on

 

 

Few students bothered to wander this far from the main campus buildings, and this afternoon it was almost possible to believe the shaded bench stood far from human habitation, so muffled by the heat was the distant traffic.

Seated on the bench, his bag full of research texts and paperwork for the university tennis team set aside, Tezuka savoured the rare stillness. His choice of on campus accommodation was a deliberate one, one for which he held no regrets, but he found he sometimes missed the serenity of the traditional garden his grandfather tended.

“Tezuka.” Tezuka glanced up and Fuji smiled down at him, holding out a book. “I managed to get the book you wanted.” His voice took on a teasing edge. “You weren’t the only one after it; I had to do battle to achieve this book.”

Tezuka gave him a dry look as he reached out to take it. “I see you, at least, have emerged unscathed.” As his hand closed about the book their fingers brushed, entwined.

Fuji laughed softly as he released his hold and sat down on the bench, close enough that their bodies touched, and picked up his own book. “Don’t worry, Tezuka. The library itself is unharmed.”

Allowing himself a brief, amused, sigh Tezuka opened his book, feeling Fuji settle himself more comfortably and do the same.

And for a long time after that there was only the afternoon sun warm against their backs, the rustle as two sets of pages were turned, Fuji’s soft, slow breaths, and the sound of the wind murmuring in the leaves above them. 


	3. Intimacy -1

Title: Intimacy -1  
Author: Katharos  
Fandom: Prince of Tennis  
Pairings/Characters: Tezuka/Fuji, Oishi/Kikumaru  
Request: for trixie_chick, intimacy without smut  
http://www.livejournal.com/community/fic_on_demand/175919.html

The best couples have ways of dealing with fights...

When someone knocked on the door, they interrupted a very nice time. Reluctantly, Eiji pulled back slightly and stared down at Oishi, trying to convey with his eyes alone that they should pretend they weren’t there until whoever it was gave up and left so they could continue with what they were doing. 

Oishi stared back, radiating determined honesty and responsibility. 

Groaning, Eiji clambered off him and went to answer the door.

“Eiji!” Fuji smiled brightly. It was like a bright noon sun coming out from behind a cloud. “I bring films and ice cream!” He held said items up as evidence.

“F-fuji,” Kikumaru stuttered, disbelieving. Behind him, Oishi sighed and reached for his coat.

Fuji paused, bright smile fading into concern. “Do you have plans? I don’t want to interrupt if – “

“No, not at all, Fuji!” Oishi smiled, determinedly cheerful, somehow managing to ignore Eiji’s hissed ‘Oishi. He hesitated for a moment. “Uh, is Tezuka…?”

“Yes.” Something sharp slipped through Fuji’s usually innocuous smile.

Oishi winced as Eiji grimaced. “Ah.” 

He cast a helpless glance at Eiji, who glared at him before sighing. “Don’t kill yourself, Oishi,” he muttered. Oishi managed a weak smile before disappearing out the door.

"I'm sorry that I interrupted your evening, Eiji," Fuji said quietly

“No – no,” Kikumaru smiled painfully. “It’s alright, Fujiko.”

"Ah? I'm glad! WHat would you like to watch?"

"Uh, what films do you have?"

“Well, I have the Princess –“

“No!” Kikumaru yelped. “Not the Princess Bride!”

Fuji tilted his head to one side in apparent confusion. “Why not?”

“I like the Princess Bride.”

Fuji nodded thoughtfully, and smiled. “We’ll watch Titanic then.”

Eiji sagged in abject relief.

Crossing over to the tv set, Fuji asked, “Would you mind getting spoons for the ice cream while I set the movie up?”

Kikumaru sighed. “Fuji, you do know this is what girls do, don’t you?”

“Maybe,” Fuji said thoughtfully. “But it would be unfair if girls got have icecream and we didn’t.” He smiled at Eiji. “Don’t you think?”

Eiji considered this. “I’ll get the spoons.”

By the time Eiji came out of the tiny kitchenette Fuji had finished setting up the DVD and was settled on the couch, huge tub of ice cream balanced beside him. There was an unholy focus in his eyes, rather the way he looked at Mizuki. Eiji cringed but it was too late to back out now, so he sat cautiously down on the sofa and handed one spoon to Fuji, who took it with a murmured thanks.

The first few minutes of underwater shots and deep sea diving passed almost peacefully, but Eiji had been Fuji’s friend too long to be reassured by that.

He was right. Not long after, Fuji made his first softly voiced, thoughtful, meditative and scathing observation of Rose’s character. 

After that the commentary came thick and fast, and Eiji could only watch, helpless, as a simple, innocent romance was precisely, viciously, torn into tiny pieces and set on fire. 

Finally it was over. Rose ascended her last staircase to her beloved, Fuji made a final, gently, interrogative comment, and the credits rolled. 

“That was a good film, don’t you think Eiji?” Fuji commented cheerfully, lacing his hands above his head to do a long, full body stretch before getting up. 

Eiji could only whimper pitifully. Another small piece of his innocence had been stripped away. 

Fuji was tidying away neatly, putting the DVDs in a bag to carry. He paused when he was finished, looking back at Eiji. “I’m sorry I imposed upon you this evening, Eiji.”

“Uh,” Eiji shook his head smiling weakly. “S’ok, Fuji.” Fuji bestowed on him one final, gentle smile before letting himself out. 

Eiji groaned, flopped back against the sofa, and waited. 

After a few minutes he heard a key turn in the lock, then Oishi was staggering 

His face was grey. 

Concerned, Eiji wrapped an arm around the other boy. He was soaked with sweat and trembling all over with the fine shiver of exhausted muscles. 

“Mou, Oishi,” he sighed. “I told you not to kill yourself trying to keep up with him!”

“Sorry, Eiji,” Oishi smiled weakly. “I just couldn’t leave him alone.”

“Were you with him the whole time?”

Oishi made an affirmative noise, apparently to weak to lift his head to nod. 

Eiji winced feelingly. Titanic was three hours long – he knew, he’d felt every second of them go buy. Three hours of keeping up with Tezuka in the gym. A Tezuka working off a fight with Fuji…

He paused, almost reluctant to speak of it. “Did you see Fuji on the way back?”

Oishi’s smile was strained. “We passed each other exactly half way.”

Eiji sighed and thumped his head down on his friend’s shoulder. “Oishi, they have such weird ways of fighting.”

 

Tezuka was waiting for him outside the main entrance to their building, still in the exercise clothes that would have made any one else look hideous.

Fuji kept walking towards him until he was pressed up against him and could close his arms about him. Tezuka’s arms wrapped around him, holding him in turn. 

“I’m sorry.” Tezuka’s voice was low and quiet. 

“I’m sorry too,” Fuji spoke softly in reply, and felt Tezuka’s arms tighten briefly about him. Fuji buried his head in Tezuka’s shoulder and inhaled deeply. “You smell very nice,” he murmured contentedly. He glanced up, knowing his smile was sly.

The Tezuka lowered his head and they shared a brief kiss. “You taste like icecream,” Tezuka murmured when they parted.

“Mhm.” They started walking towards the door. “I’m hungry now though.”

“I picked up some Cajun. It’s keeping warm.”

Fuji smiled quietly and brushed his fingers across Tezuka’s as they stepped through the door. “I got eel tea.”

Edited to add a couple of sentences I missed because I am an idiot like that


	4. Chapter 4

Title: Telephone  
Author: Katharos  
Fandom: Prince of Tennis  
PAiring: Tezuka/Fuji, OCs  
Request: for trxie_chick, intimacy without smut. I'm stretching this a bit. Forgive me. I've had a really bad day

Summary: Takes place after an ealier one of these; Fuji is overseas without Tezuka, but they manage to keep in contact...

“Ah, I’m sorry.” Fuji smiled apologetically ‘round and the small group of fellow students gathered in his tiny room, holding the recently ringing phone.

“S’ok,” Peter shrugged, although Janet looked annoyed that he nth seduction attempt of the Japanese boy had been disrupted. Not that it had been going anywhere in the first place.

“Yeah,” Marie put in, “It’s not your fault. No one can predict when the phone’ll ring.”

Fuji’s apologetic expression didn’t waver. “I really need to take it.”

Shrugging, Peter sai; “Sure, if you need to you need to. S’fine.”

Fuji’s smile didn’t waver. “It’s private.” 

Janet suddenly looked homicidal. Kim hastily grabbed her friend’s arm before any injury could be done. “Ah, ok. Fuji. It’s private.”

Marie nodded agreement. “People really should just let you have privacy when you get a phone call.”

“Yeah.” Aaron stuffed his hand’s into his jean’s pockets awkwardly. “You should have. Y’know. Space.”

Fuji’s smile sweetened. “Thank you.”

The door clicked shut. 

Then there was only darkness, too many bodies pressed up against each other in too small space and the low murmur of Fuji’s voice, too quiet to pick out individual words, through the door.

The stunned silence lasted for quite a while, until at last Peter gave voice to all their thoughts. 

“Why are we the ones in the bathroom?”


End file.
